1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polyelectrolytes. More particularly, the invention relates to polyelectrolytes having a high concentration of cationic nitrogen centers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-quaternary ammonium polymeric polyelectrolytes have generally been produced by the copolymerization of a dihalide and a ditertiary amine. The more desirable short chain monomers should produce the highest charge density polymers. However, many of the C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 combinations of monomers produce cyclic rather than linear polymeric products.
Polyammonium salts can also be formed by the homopolymerization of AB monomers such as haloalkyl tertiary amines. In German Pat. No. 1,126,396 which disclosed the synthesis of an AB monomer of this type, it was noted that the AB compound was unstable and when dimethylaminoethylchloride was heated to between 80.degree. C. and 100.degree. C. in water, a viscous material was recovered identified as a polyammonium salt. However, it is now known that this compound forms a cyclic 6 member ring.
Gibbs et al, (JACS 55, 753, 1933) polymerized dimethylaminopropylchloride (DMAP Cl) or BR DMAP Br in bulk on a steam bath. This procedure is only capable of forming low molecular weight products. The molecular weights were determined from the ratio of non-ionic to ionic halogen in the product. This method of determining molecular weight is now considered inaccurate and would provide higher values than the analytical method utilized in the present invention.
High molecular weight polycationic materials having high charge density will find many uses such as flocculants in the clarification of residential and industrial water supplies, and effluents, as dewatering agents, as flotation agents, as catalyst and pigment retention additives, and as gelling agents. Polyelectrolyte materials will also find use in the rheological modification of fluids such as friction reducers, as dispersants for clay and sludge in both aqueous and oil based systems as well as antistatic agents, and additives to cosmetics, textile finishes and lubricating oils. These materials generally exhibit germicidal action and are effective bactericidal and fungicidal agents. A further important area of application is in the preparation of electroconductive photocopy papers.
All of these applications are dependent on the quaternary ammonium function and the availability and density of the groups. The activity in all cases will be enhanced by improving either or both of these characteristics.